


This Little Light of Mine

by STUMPEDD



Category: Glee, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A book by Alexander Hamilton and Maria Reynolds, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Asexual Alexander Hamilton, Asexual Character, Blowjobs, Coming Out, Glee AU, How do you deal with feelings?, Lots of Angst, Multi, Sexual Themes, Smut, Trans Charles Lee, Trans Maria Reynolds, Transgender Characters, You should stop me, but a ton of fluff, i heckin love Glee, sing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: Thomas only intended to join the Glee club for credits to get a scholarship. Through a late night fashion show to being a shoulder to cry on, he falls for Alexander and he falls hard. He finds a place in the musical family and he starts wondering if he should leave New York or stay._____________________________________________________________________https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfmvoffgf_YrMFO7KhrdwS-AO0btTh9xj^^^Playlist! It will be updated as songs are sung/written in!





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES:  
> The underage thing is bc Lee and John are 17 and fuck. It's nothing bad but I thought I'd put it there
> 
> Also im utter trash for Glee h A

Thomas slumped into the chair next to James. “I will never forgive you for this.” James just laughed. A mocking laugh that forced Thomas to repress his urge to punch his friend. Sure, Thomas did need extra credits for college. Sure, he did need to get a scholarship. He did not intend to join the glee club. He hated the glee club. It was just for one semester though, perhaps he could survive. He knew full well he couldn’t sing. He’d be someone in the background. No one would pay attention. He’d have James as well, that was good enough. Maybe he’d get super lucky and the club wouldn’t make it to any sort of competitions. The door swung open and Thomas knew he was at fault in thinking that. Into the room strutted Maria Lewis and Alexander Hamilton. The top singers in the whole state. It was a wonder the club even had more members than just the two of them. Thomas shrunk away. Maybe he’d get ignored since he was new and slide through the semester easily.

The second he heard Alexander slap someone else, assumingly John from the outcry that followed, he knew that the radar had picked him up. “Three new members. Let me guess,” he looked over to the girl in the corner, “Schuyler. Peggy. I dated both your sisters. Trust me hon they’ve made it very clear to lay off you.”

Peggy laughed. “Thank god for that.”

Alex grinned then turned to Thomas and James. “Oh, you two. You’re like the quiet ones or whatever.” He turned to one of his friends. “Sam, names and the basics please.”

Samuel Seabury, head of the school’s paper, slid forward next to Alex. “Thomas Jefferson and James Madison. From Virginia. Thomas and Angelica had a fling and as of current both are single.”

Thomas was about to interject, he didn’t have a fling with Angelica Schuyler. Alex beat him to the punch. “They didn’t have a fling Sam. Angelica would rather date me again than him, trust me.” Alex quickly grabbed his phone and typed something rapidly, the look of ‘I-told-you-so’ plastered across his face. After a few seconds he stuffed his phone back in his pocket and stared at James. “Remember your place.”

James rolled his eyes and looked away. The others moved to sit down in the miscellaneous area of chairs. A few more kids shuffled in before the bell rang. Following shortly was Mr. King, the school’s joke teacher. He was at the top but fell suddenly with no warning. Now he was the glee club director and only glee kids liked him apparently. “Alright so we have new members and honestly I don’t want to talk about what we do so if some former students would like to sing and show off and do something cool I’d love that.”

People laughed as Alexander and Maria stepped to the front. “I believe you all know there is no competition correct?” Everyone nodded and hollered songs. Maria adjusted her hair and walked to the opposite side of the room, nodding at Alexander. “Alright newbies watch and learn what real talent it,” he looked to the band, “You’re The One That I Want, from Grease as usual.” Everyone shifted in their seats as Maria and Alex got in their poses.

_I’ve got chills, they’re multiplying. And I’m losing control_

Thomas’ eyes widened. He’d never gone to a glee performance. He didn’t want to. Now, hearing Alex, he really wanted to hear more. Alex could sing and it was good.

_‘Cause the power you’re supplying. It’s electrifying!_

Alex moved well. His body seemed to flow perfectly with the lyrics. Then, it was Maria’s turn to take the part.

_You better shape up, ‘cause I need a man and my heart is set on you. You better shape up, you better understand. To my heart I must be true. Nothing left, nothing left for me to do._

Maria was amazing. Her voice carried great and she made her own room acoustics. As her and Alex begin overlapping their singing. It was amazing. No wonder they were the stars of the school. Maria carried long notes and her voice was always on key. Alex could make a song go from naturally good to electrifyingly great. He moved perfectly and as he and Maria danced around each other Thomas felt his face heat up. He’d of course seen Alex and knew he was cute but this was his breaking point.

Maria and Alex hit the ending note and everyone cheered and clapped and hooted and hollered. Maria giggled and huffed as she sat down. Alex followed behind her but stopped by James and Thomas. “Join us for lunch, we’ve got things to discuss,” he whispered before falling into the seat between Maria and John. The rest of the class went smoothly. They talked about the week's theme, idols. Simple enough.

When the bell rang Thomas watched everyone rush out, except Alex who smiled gently. “Remember, lunch.” Maria called his name and he ran off. Thomas felt his mouth curl into a smile. Maybe, just maybe, this club wasn’t the absolute worst thing.


End file.
